dragon ball omega
by brago12
Summary: This story takes place three years after the arrancar war and four years after the defeat of omega shenron rated m just in case disclamer I don't own the dragonball series or yugioh or bleach or digimon or naruto or power rangers or zatch bell or winx club or fairy tail or inuyasha all right go to their writers.
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Prologue**

**long ago well actually three days ago earths mightiest warriors the z warriors faced the most powerful evil that the universe has ever known the goddess of destruction yubel, the z fighters put up a hell of a fight but one by one they fell before the demon even the combine powers super sayian four gogeta and super sayian three gotenks were no match for the goddess they died like the others, however there was still one last glimmer of hope one last force that may be able to stop the unstoppable force known as yubel , the mighty saiyan gods appeared before yubel.**

**brago the god of darkness , sasuke uchiha the god of thunder , neji hyuga the god of the sea , takuya the god of hell fire and trakeena the goddess of light and love stood ready to protect what was left of the earth, the frist warrior to fight the demon was the legendary sasuke the two warriors engaged in a epic contest of power but in the end one by one even the gods of planet vegeta fell before the goddess of destruction the only thing stood between yubel and total domination was the god of darkness brago.**

**The two gods engaged in a battle for the ages yubel was geting the best of brago that is until he transformed into his ultimate form super sayian four the one sided fight was now equal the epic fight lasted for hours yubel had enough of brago so she transformed into her second form now the fight was all yubel again, on the brink of death bragos god powers kicked in making him allmost unstoppable the fight was all brago that is until the mighty yubel unleashed her ultimate form a huge two headed demon dragon and with one mighty blast earths last hope was no more, but if we learned anything death is not the end its only a new begining.**

* * *

to be continued


	2. Chapter k

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Enter the demon emperor Darkness befalls the soul society**

* * *

**Three years after the great war with aizen and things around the soul society was starting to become dull and boring aside from a few dust ups here and there other than that things were dull but that was going to change to today**

* * *

(_setting outside of squad ten)_

All the soul reapers were enjoying a rare day off lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto was on her way back to her quarters from the local bar and yes she was drunk as hell just as she stumbled her way to the doors of squad ten the sky turned blood-red the clouds became pitch black as a huge black armor clad dragon with a spiked blond mane descended upon squad ten riding on the beast was a muscular young man with black spiky flame like hair adorned in the same armor as his dragon the man dismounted the dragon mid flight as he was falling the huge beast he was riding disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

the warrior landed superman style just ten feet from a now sober rangiku the sky began to clear as the warrior stood upright he looked towards rangiku who now had drawn her sword and was coming towards the warrior she stoped three feet away from him noone said a word it was like a old western stand off as the wind blew there long flowing hair.

?: so are you just gonna stand there gapping at me or are you going to strike me with that toy in your hand.

rangiku: i'll show you a toy growl haineko! the blade of her sword turned into gray ash like particles each particle acted like a tiny blade and there where a countless amount of them she had command of them like extra limbs.

?: what?! how the hell did you do that?

rangiku: this my zanpakuto haineko go! she raised her hand and sent a wave of ashes at the warrior who used a afterimage to dodge the soul reapers attack the warrior unleashed a mighty energy blast but the ashes acted like a shield the warriors attack failed and awesturck by the soul reapers power.

?: i underestimated you you're more powerful than i first tought, i think i should introduce my self i'am brago the saiyan god of darkness.

?: did you say you were a saiyan?! both brago and rangiku was shocked to see a young boy with spiky white hair wearing a white jacket over his black robe standing before them

rangiku: captain!

brago: captain? did you just call that kid captain?

?: matsumoto stand down and you brago was it you now have me to deal with. the power of this young boy took brago by suprise because it matched that of super saiyan two goku.

brago: who or what are you!?

?: i'am toshiro hitsugaya the captain of squad ten and im a soul reaper.

**to be continued sorry to leave you like that but im late for work ill catch you next time on dragon ball omega**


End file.
